


I am thou...Thou Art I...Hades

by wannabeoppa



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A little something if having Persona is a real thing, Awakening, Gen, Self-awakening, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: If having a Persona is real, this is how it's going to be like with my awakening.





	I am thou...Thou Art I...Hades

**Author's Note:**

> A little self-insert. 
> 
> I am describing how I'm like most of the time. So this is a little personal. But this was fun to write.
> 
> Ooh, check out the [DUBSONA](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNxeO2-0heBbiJ3iNwuw2IQ) where they dubbed [Two Thieves on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048/chapters/24228594) fanfiction. The voice actors are really good!

“I honestly...cannot do anything right.”

****

That’s my mantra nowadays. Yet I consider myself Jack-of-All-Trades but here I am getting overly anxious at the fact that I might have been doing the wrong thing. It sucks to feel that way. One moment I am overly confident at the things I could do; confident at the things that I have learned and achieved then suddenly there’s this heavy feeling in my chest that drags me shameless, low to the ground. I would always metaphorically beat myself over and over and my unconscious yelling things like _‘I am wrong’_ or _‘you will never get this right_ _because you depend on other peopl_ e’

****

There is this extreme frustration within myself.

****

_I know I can do it!_

****

The mental exhaustion of constantly worrying about things that are so trivial, it will make you think that I am incapable.

****

_But I can’t..._

****

That I openly admit. I can be an idiot. Heck, I AM AN IDIOT.

****

_Tsk. That is obviously a lie._

****

“Whoa...what..” I finally catch myself back to reality but my head turns to look for the voice first, confuse as to where that foreign sounding voice slips in my despairing thought. But all I know is that I am alone, I always have been...I’ve always prefer to be.

****

_You’re ridiculous._

****

“Damn it.” I feel shivers on my arms and the back of my neck now. I might have overused my time to overthink again...for nth time today that’s why I’m hearing this ghostly tone.

****

God, I need to distract myself.

****

As an “adult” of this day and age, my phone is my companion. The very best companion I could ever ask for. You’ve got the comedic reliefs in the form of memes, shitposts, and ridiculous videos that lasts for 6 seconds, but shorter than that the better. Of course you also get the angsty ones. Be it about heartbreaking stories that relate to romance or just plain sad discourse of an army veteran losing his dog; the dog that he’s had since he was accepted in the army until now but she’s dying of cancer. Oh crap, they’re doing an honorary parade for her and an honorary salute…

****

“Fu- this is not helping at all.” I find myself closing Twitter after that ordeal.

****

“Wait. What the hell?” A new app? An icon with an eye in the middle of it.

****

_Do it._

****

And that’s exactly what I did. In any normal time, I would have freaked out but apparently today is different. I tap the app without a thought and there goes the scenery of my room. I feel the chills all over my body but that immediately stops when I stare at the figure before me.

****

He surrounds himself with this blue fire and oddly his presence is calming. He has this warmth that feels familiar to me as he approaches slowly but it isn’t the fire the he has. It doesn’t burn but he has this cocky grin on him and that man bun… boy, could this dream get any weirder.

****

This is a dream right?

****

_I finally got to see you. You need to get a grip._

****

“Huh?”

****

Next thing I know he bends his knees to level with my frame.

****

Then he mimics my voice.

****

_“I can do this easy. That is easy to understand. I know how to do this. Why can’t they understand it quicker than I can?”_

****

I try to rebut but my jaw freeze shut.

****

_You know for a fact that you are the best at what you do. That’s why I am here. You created me. I am confidence that you hide beneath your faux uncertainty._

****

It is intimidating to stand before an entity of the unknown but I scoff at his words for I know it is true. I suddenly have this burst of courage in his presence. I know that I have this cockiness inside me but my skepticism overshadows it frequently. I smirk as this reminds me of some plot to a fantasy game that I know.

****

“Okay. So what if I did create you and yes I am aware that I have you...a…a demon inside of me.” I mock him but he stands there..no..he towers so proudly before me like he knows what I am going to say next. He is standing a safe distance from me but I could feel him enveloping me with that blue flame of his. I feel safe, however; calming and soothing.

****

“I don’t want to bring out that personality of me…confidence, logic, being certain?! That’s not me.”

****

I hear him sigh, probably frustrated at me.

****

_I watched you take on three tasks at a time. You were certain during that time and the people around you did nothing but give you praise. Didn’t that feel good?_

****

“Okay, you’re making me sound like a douche but...it did feel great.”

****

_Never cower to what you have achieved. Mistakes are meant to be made to learn from. Cowering from something like that is a waste of opportunity to grow._

****

I look up at him. I feel the determination well up within me. He’s wise as he is tall. I chuckle at his words.

****

“Sounds like something I-”

****

_Something you’d say. I know. I am thou…_

****

Shit, this is too familiar. There is no way this is happening...

****

...But my lips respond and finish his sentence for him. The fire around us intensifies. “...and thou..art I..”

****

_Call forth my name and release thyself from the shackle of thy own self loath._

****

I smirk while I let my new found power and feeling bubble up inside me.

****

. “...Hades.”

****

He hums along with a knowing nod and he then disappears into the light that we share.

****

_Never lose sight of yourself again._

****

He dissolves into thin air and entrusts me with the power that we built together.

****

~O~

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

****

Two people say...in their skates while they offer me a pair of my own.

****

“Uhh…” I intelligently utter.

****

“Virgin Margaritas?” One of them offers me a glass.

****

“What in the actual hecking fuck?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for my backstory in our own Phantom Thieves in [mellofricker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellofricker/pseuds/mellofricker)'s discord server. You know the genius behind [Two Thieves on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899048/chapters/24228594).
> 
> We have a little fun by making our own Discount Phantom Thieves and we elaborated on it so much.
> 
> We have our own Velvet Room - but it's not a room but a 90s themed skating rink. mellofricker is one of our attendant and a girl named Cherry. The non-alcoholic margarita was just a running joke that we have.


End file.
